


Curveballs podfic

by cyranothe2nd



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyranothe2nd/pseuds/cyranothe2nd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because he keeps throwing you curveballs, so you decide to throw one back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curveballs podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Curveballs](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/27074) by lifeasacloud. 



**Title: Curveballs**  
 **Author** :[](http://lifeasacloud.livejournal.com/profile)[ **lifeasacloud**](http://lifeasacloud.livejournal.com/)  
 **Reader** : [](http://cyranothe2nd.livejournal.com/profile)[ **cyranothe2nd**](http://cyranothe2nd.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:**  Batman/Joker  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Summary** :  _Because he keeps throwing you curveballs, so you decide to throw one back._  
 **Warnings** : sex and violence  
[Text](http://lifeasacloud.livejournal.com/8876.html)  
[Audio](http://the-netizen.com/Cyranothe2nd/Curveballs.mp3)


End file.
